Let Me Love You: (Kogitsune X Mikazuki)
by Akasha1908
Summary: Kogitsune and Mikazuki are happily in love, but after a hot and steamy session in the shower, Mikazuki starts to question whether or not Kogitsune truly wants him...


Kogitsune lay outside, relishing the warmth of the sun on his skin. He'd finished his chores early so he could enjoy the rest of the day, hiking down to the river for a swim and a late afternoon nap. It was quiet and peaceful, like a mini-retreat for his body and spirit.

He was just starting to drift into slumber when a familiar scent wafted through the air. I was an enticing blend of freshly cut oranges and newly blossomed sunflowers. It smelled like… home, and it was Kogitsune's favorite scent.

"I can't believe you left me," Mikazuki whined.

The dark-haired male stumbled over a root as he made his way down to the river bend. Kogitsune could tell by the way Mikazuki's footsteps momentarily faltered.

"Be careful," Kogitsune warned, his eyes still closed and his hands tucked behind his head.

"How do you do that?" Mikazuki replied, stumbling yet again.

"I can the feel the vibrations of your footsteps through ground."

"Really?"

"Yep," Kogitsune yawned. "Not to mention I can hear you coming from a mile away. You walk like a bloody elephant."

Mikazuki gasped indignantly, and this time when he stumbled, he went rolling head first down the grass covered hill. Kogitsune's body moved before his mind could process what was happening. He caught Mikazuki just before he skidded into the river, clutching his lover's startled frame against his broad chest.

"Oh my," Mikazuki panted, clinging to Kogitsune for dear life. "That was unexpected."

"One of these days you're really going to hurt yourself," Kogitsune grunted.

"Nonsense," Mikazuki answered, burying his face in Kogitsune's hair and inhaling deeply. "I'll have you to save me."

Kogitsune laughed. "As convenient as having me around might be, I'd like to see you apply the same sense of self-awareness you have in battle to everyday life."

"I do," Mikazuki insisted. "It's just… I'm not used to the wilderness like you."

"The wilderness?" Kogitsune snorted. "We're less than a mile from the house! This is hardly what I'd call the wild outdoors."

"Well, it is for me," Mikazuki huffed angrily, pushing away from Kogitsune. "As much as I love nature, I'd prefer to look at it from inside."

"Come here," Kogitsune said, reaching to pull Mikazuki back into his arms. "I'm only teasing."

"I don't care for you or your teasing," Mikazuki hissed. "Now if you'll excuse, I'm…"

Mikazuki started to stand, but ended up right back where he started. On the ground and in Kogitsune's arms.

"It would appear I've sprained my ankle," Mikazuki said in a pained whisper, pressing his teary-eyed face into the crook of Kogitsune's neck. "It hurts…"

Kogitsune sighed heavily, doing his best not to show his amusement. "Let's have a look then," he said, sitting Mikazuki down on the ground.

Mikazuki covered his eyes, peaking between his fingers as Kogitsune lifted his foot and gently removed his shoe.

"Definitely sprained," Kogitsune said, pressing lightly on the tender, slightly swollen flesh, "but thankfully nothing's broken."

Kogitsune set Mikazuki's foot on the ground, moving to the river's edge. He tore a length of fabric from his garments, dipping the cloth into the cool water. Returning to Mikazuki's side, he set about binding the ankle.

"That should keep the swelling down," Kogitsune said, putting Mikazuki's shoe back on. "I'll carry you back to the house and take you to the Healer."

Mikazuki held his arms up like a child reaching for his father. The pitiful sight made Kogitsune wonder how the Sword could move with such lethal grace in battle, and then be absolutely helpless everywhere else.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kogitsune chuckled, bending down to scoop Mikazuki into his arms.

Mikazuki made no reply, snuggling into his lover's arms with a soft sigh. Kogitsune made his way up the hill towards the house, heading straight for the healing room. Luckily, the Healer had just returned from town and was stocking his supply cabinet when Kogitsune and Mikazuki arrived.

"I'm going to grab a shower," Kogitsune said, dropping a kiss on Mikazuki's forehead. "If you're up for dinner later, I'll make you something special."

Mikazuki smiled sheepishly, trying to hide his blush. "Okay," he replied. "I love you," he mouthed, checking to make sure the Healer didn't notice.

"I love you, too," Kogitsune answered loudly, winking at his crimson-faced lover before turning to leave.

Mikazuki was in no way ashamed of their relationship, but when it came to expressing his emotions, he was somewhat shy, especially in front of others. Even behind closed doors Mikazuki was often nervous and hesitant, unwilling to try new things until Kogitsune showed him how incredibly pleasurable they could be. Not that Kogitsune minded. Mikazuki's reluctance made his inevitable surrender all the more enjoyable. Like a timid mouse, Kogitsune would lure Mikazuki out of his hiding place, and then devour him whole…

Kogitsune turned on the shower, waiting until the water got hot before stepping in. He decided he would wash quickly, and then take a soak in the heated pool-like bath situated in the center of the room. He'd just finished washing his hair when he heard the door to the bath house open.

Thinking nothing of it, Kogitsune continued to rinse the suds from his long white locks. He was about to shut off the water when the wooden door of his private shower slid open. Kogitsune glanced over his shoulder, surprised to find Mikazuki standing in the entryway. He wore nothing but a white cotton robe which made the flush in his cheeks all the more noticeable.

"What are you doing here?" Kogitsune asked, turning to face his lover.

Mikazuki's eyes immediately went to Kogitsune's dick sitting heavy between his muscular thighs. When he realized he was staring he jerked his head up, meeting Kogitsune's amused gaze.

"I-I was… dirty," Mikazuki swallowed nervously. "From the fall," he added in a rush. "I thought I'd come and take a shower as well."

Kogitsune pointed downward. "What about your ankle?"

"Good as new."

"That fast?"

"Well," Mikazuki answered shyly. "I asked if he could hurry, and… and…"

Kogitsune laughed softly. "I think he knew what you were planning," he said with a wink, beckoning Mikazuki forward.

"Planning?" Mikazuki said, trying to sound innocent. "I wasn't planning anything. I need to wash off all this dirt, so I…"

"…had the Healer rush to fix your ankle, raced to your room to get out of your dirty clothes, ran back down to the baths, all so you could 'accidently' bump into me as I got out of the shower."

Mikazuki sputtered through a response, ending with a furious hiss. "Never mind!" he snapped, spinning on his heels. "I'll just find another shower and…"

Kogitsune grabbed Mikazuki's arm, pulling him back into the shower and sliding the bamboo door closed. He said nothing as he removed his lover's robe and guided him towards the steaming water.

"I know why you're here," Kogitsune whispered, pressing a light kiss to Mikazuki's shoulder.

"I-I already told you," Mikazuki insisted weakly. "I'm… d-dirty."

Kogitsune licked his lips, enjoying the way the water streamed down his lover's toned body. Mikazuki shivered in response, but not from the cold.

"Then we should get you cleaned up," Kogitsune replied.

With more restraint than he believed possible, Kogitsune managed to wash his lover from head to toe, all while suppressing the urge to slam Mikazuki against the wall and ravage his lush body.

"All done," Kogitsune said, rinsing the sponge and hanging it up to dry. "Did you bring a towel with you," he asked, pretending not to notice Mikazuki's breathless panting, "or just the robe?"

Mikazuki didn't answer. He stood between Kogitsune and the shower knobs, his blue eyes filled with expectancy. He was waiting for Kogitsune to make a move. Unfortunately for Mikazuki, Kogitsune had no intention of doing anything except soaking in the bath. He reached around Mikazuki to shut off the water, surprised when the male caught his wrist to stop him.

"A-are we done?" Mikazuki asked, pressing his body against Kogitsune's suggestively.

"I am, but you're welcome to stay longer if you'd like. I'll leave the water on for you."

Kogitsune turned to leave, willing himself to hold out a little longer. As expected, Mikazuki pulled him back.

"But I… I-I thought…" Mikazuki paused, his voice filled with disappointment.

"You thought what?" Kogitsune asked.

Mikazuki swallowed, gesturing down to Kogitsune's thick length which was currently rock hard and ready to go.

"Oh that," Kogitsune said with a shrug. "I'll take care of it when I get back to my room."

Mikazuki blinked in confusion. It was obvious by his blank expression that he'd anticipated this scenario to end with sex.

"Don't you want to… you know?" Mikazuki couldn't say the word, so he just stared up at Kogitsune with a hopeful expression.

"Have sex?" Kogitsune asked. "Of course I do," he answered honestly. "But I know how you feel about having sex in places like this, so…"

"I-I don't mind," Mikazuki said quickly. "I mean, no one's here, so I think it would be ok."

"Are you sure? Someone might come in."

Mikazuki looked utterly helpless. He obviously didn't care who walked in. He wanted Kogitsune, plain and simple, but until he confessed properly, Kogitsune was content to watch him squirm.

"I'm gonna go soak. You're welcome to join me when you're done."

Kogitsune slid open the door and stepped out, smiling when he heard Mikazuki let out a disenchanted whimper. Even still, Kogitsune didn't give in. The animal in him wanted Mikazuki to beg for it; to initiate their love making with more than vague words and shy gestures. He wanted to hear Mikazuki say the words, _I want you…_

Ten minutes later, Kogitsune sat alone in the water, waiting for Mikazuki to come out. The water was still running, and steam was still billowing from above the bamboo stall, but there was no sign of Mikazuki. Climbing out of the water, Kogitsune made his way back to the shower, chancing a peak over the stall. His cock jumped in excitement at what he saw.

Mikazuki sat on the small corner bench, the heel of his left foot propped on the edge. His eyes were closed, and he bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out. His legs were spread, two fingers deep inside his puckered hole while his other hand stroked his cock.

Kogitsune ran a shaky hand down his mouth as he tried to figure out his next move. He wanted to keep watching, but at the same time he wanted to join in. He took hold of his own hard length, stroking it leisurely as he continued to watch.

Mikazuki whimpered softly, adjusting his arm and trying to push his fingers deeper. His brow furrowed in frustration, and he bit his lip so hard a thin line of blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. It was then Kogitsune realized something was wrong.

"You can't find it, can you?" Kogitsune said, sliding open the door and stepping into the shower.

Mikazuki's eyes flew open, but rather than try and hide his shame like Kogitsune predicted, he shook his head.

"I can't… reach it," Mikazuki answered in a desperate voice. "I know it's there, but it's… too deep."

Kogitsune knelt down on the floor in front of Mikazuki, pressing a kiss to the inside of his knee. "You should have come to me," he said, moving Mikazuki's hand out of the way. "I was right outside."

"But you… you didn't want me, so I… I…"

Tears streamed down Mikazuki's cheeks, mingling with the water dripping from his wet hair.

"Is that what you think?" Kogitsune asked, groaning inwardly. "I always want you, Mika-chan. From the moment you showed up in that fluffy white robe, I wanted you."

"Then why wouldn't you…?" Mikazuki paused, staring down at Kogitsune with teary eyes.

"Because I wanted to see what you would do if I didn't," Kogitsune answered guiltily. "I wanted to see if you would take what you wanted, rather than wait for me to do it." He sighed heavily. "I shouldn't have been so mean. I should've…"

Mikazuki cut off Kogitsune's words with a passionate kiss, pouring into it all of his desire. Kogitsune responded in kind, thrusting his tongue into Mikazuki's warm mouth while his fingers slid into his lover's sopping wet hole.

"Do it," Mikazuki whispered against Kogitsune's lips. "I'm ready…"

"I know, lover," Kogitsune replied, breaking the kiss as he slid in another finger. "I just want to make sure."

Mikazuki pushed Kogitsune down onto the heated shower floor and straddled his waist. In the next breath, Mikazuki took hold of Kogitsune's cock and thrust himself down onto the throbbing length.

Kogitsune bit back a curse, the whole scenario beyond belief, but entirely welcome. Mikazuki winced, his pain obvious. But in spite of his discomfort, he rolled his hips, searching for the perfect rhythm.

"Is this what you wanted?" Mikazuki asked breathily, pressing his palms to the shower floor.

Kogitsune ran his hands up Mikazuki's thighs, squeezing his lover's bottom before taking hold of his slender hips.

"Depends" Kogitsune replied, holding Mikazuki still as he thrust his hips upward. "Is that deep enough for you?"

Mikazuki sucked in a sharp breath, moaning sweetly when Kogitsune found the secret spot buried deep in his core.

"That's what I wanted," Kogitsune whispered, taking hold of Mikazuki's dick and stroking the slick length. "That face right there," he snickered softly, "is how I know I've found it."

Water splattered the floor around them, the clouds of steam swirling around them and filling their lungs. Kogitsune watched silently as Mikazuki let go, letting his pleasure take control. He rocked back and forth, grinding on Kogitsune's hips as he drew closer and closer to release.

Kogitsune tried his best to keep his own orgasm at bay, but with Mikazuki riding his dick with wanton abandon, he found such a feat too much to bear. His hips arched off the floor as he came, his thick cum filling Mikazuki to the brim.

Mikazuki came in the same moment; his hot seed spurting into the air and splattering Kogitsune's stomach. He fell forward, collapsing on Kogitsune's heaving chest. They stayed like that for several moments, waiting for each other's hearts to stop racing.

"That was…" Mikazuki began.

"…amazing," Kogitsune finished for him. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Me neither," Mikazuki replied, sitting up slowly. "But I wanted it so bad, and you were taking so long."

Kogitsune chuckled, grunting softly as he propped himself up on his elbows. "I think we should do this more often," he winked.

"What?" Mikazuki asked, suddenly shy. "You mean… in the shower?"

"That too," Kogitsune answered with a wry smile, "but I meant this. You on top, me on the bottom. A guy could get used to this kind of thing."

Mikazuki turned bright red, but whether it was from the heat or embarrassment, Kogitsune couldn't tell.

"Come on," he said to Mikazuki. "Let's get you out of here before you pass out."

They washed for a second time, but when Kogitsune tried to help Mikazuki, the male pushed him away.

"I can do it myself," he'd told Kogitsune firmly.

Kogitsune chalked it up to embarrassment, but when Mikazuki refused to speak on the way back to their rooms, Kogitsune started to worry.

"Are you mad or something?" he asked, pulling Mikazuki to a stop. "I was only teasing back there. I'd never force you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. You know that, right?"

Mikazuki nodded, but his gaze remained locked on the floor.

"Then what's wrong?" Kogitsune asked, taking Mikazuki by the chin and lifting his head. "Are you embarrassed?"

"No," Mikazuki answered softly.

"Then what is it? You're starting to scare me."

Mikazuki took Kogitsune's other hand, pressing it to his hard length barely hidden by the robe he wore.

"I want to… do it again," Mikazuki answered weakly. "The way we did it in the shower. I-I've been… trying to work up the nerve to ask you, but…" he pressed his forehead to Kogitsune's chest. "It's hard for me to… to tell you things like this. Usually you just know, so I never have to ask, but now…" Mikazuki looked up at Kogitsune, tears streaming down his face. "Are you bored with me? Am I… am I not enough anymore?

"I love you," Kogitsune said, pulling Mikazuki into his arms and silencing his worries. "And I love the way we make love."

"But…"

"There are no buts," Kogitsune said firmly. "There have never been two people more suited for each other than you and me." He took Mikazuki's hand, leading him to his room. "And just in case you're still having second thoughts, I'm going to prove it to you."

Kogitsune opened Mikazuki's door, leading him inside then locking it behind them. Mikazuki stood before him, flush-faced and confused. When he started to speak, Kogitsune stopped him.

"You don't have to say anything," Kogitsune said, smiling reassuringly at his timid lover. "I already know what you want. Lay down," he continued, shrugging out of his clothes, "lay down and let me love you."

 **END~**


End file.
